


Taste Test

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Breakfast foods, Hajime’s POV, I didn’t even look over this, I literally just wanna finish this so I can go to bed, I mean there’s food but there’s no fat fetish stuff, M/M, Not explicit but still definitely NSFW!, Orange juice!!!, feederism, first person POV, foodplay, not really - Freeform, stay safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Teruteru enlists the assistance of his boyfriend, Hajime, for his daily taste testing needs (although this might turn out to be more of a treat than a job).
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru/Hinata Hajime
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47
Collections: Anonymous





	Taste Test

**Author's Note:**

> This literally just jumps right into the suggestive, borderline NSFW stuff because I was bored and had writer’s block… there’s literally no plot. It is incredibly short. It’s a little messy and just kinda gross, so I wanted to publish it on anon. If enough people like it, though, I’ll let you all know my username and maybe clean up the fic a bit and finish it. I hope I’m not too obvious because of my writing style…
> 
> Also, the orange juice mentions are NOT in reference to that dumb Hajime meme, it’s just the best drink with breakfast foods, in my opinion (although I’m lactose intolerant, so I might be a bit biased). 
> 
> Yes, this is a bit out of character, but I wanted to give the impression that this sort of thing is a common occurrence for these two, and that they’ve been in a relationship for quite some time now.
> 
> That’s all! Sorry for the long notes; enjoy, I guess!

Syrup dribbled down my chin as I reluctantly accepted another bite of pancake. It was sickeningly sweet, and the sensation of the syrup on my skin only added to my growing stomach ache. Although Teruteru had only just started feeding me his meal of the day—an American-style breakfast complete with pancakes, bacon, toast, bagels, doughnuts, juice, and eggs of all varieties—the humiliation only made it hurt more. Still, the dull tightness in my stomach was worth it for the taste of his food.

Teruteru watched me with a complicated expression as I chewed the pancake. It was perfect, really, as his food always was. When he fed it to me directly, it only added to the experience. 

I swallowed with a low gasp which would have been inaudible if not for the complete silence in the room. Apart from the sound of my chewing, swallowing, and occasional embarrassed noise of protest, everything was quiet. 

He grinned at the sound. “You’re such a sub lately, Hajime,” he teased, cutting away another slice, drenched in syrup and slathered thickly with melting butter, holding the fork up to my lips. A drop of translucent, sticky syrup dripped from the pancake slice and landed back on the platter in my lap.

Frowning at him for making me do something so embarrassing, I leaned in to take it into my mouth, still looking down into his eyes. 

I swallowed the sweet flavor down thickly, unable to chase it out of my mouth. I reached for the glass of orange juice at the corner of the platter, only for Teruteru to brush my hand away. “I’ve got it,” he murmured, raising it to my lips for me and tilting it back.

I wasn’t expecting it at first, and some of the orange juice met my closed lips and dribbled down either side of my chin. He paused and patiently wiped it away with the back of his hand. “Let’s try that again, hmm?” he laughed.

Nodding, I parted my lips this time. He raised the glass again, and as I looked down at him, I only then really took in our drastic height difference. Even when we were both sitting on my bed, skipping school breakfast together, he looked so much smaller than me. 

The juice was sticky, as well, but refreshing and sharply tangy, a much-needed reprieve from the overwhelming sweetness of the pancakes. I quickly downed half of the glass, making the back of my throat feel heavily coated, viscous with saliva and citric acid. 

“Ah, do you need some water?” Teruteru asked considerately. Even when he tried to portray dominance, especially during times like this, his sweet side always wound up slipping out.

I shook my head. There was no water glass on the platter he had provided for me, and I didn’t want him to leave to go bring me some. I wanted to taste more of his cooking, but I also wanted him to be here to see every moment of it, to feed it to me directly.  _ Maybe I really am becoming too much of a sub, huh?  _ I realized, a bit ashamed.

He looked down at the plate, seemingly deciding what to feed to me next. Pointing to one of the homemade doughnuts, this one dipped in chocolate icing, he eyed me for confirmation.

I frowned a bit, not wanting to eat anything else too sweet. “Uhm, could I try some of the toast?” I asked, pointing to a slice covered in peanut butter with thin banana slices on top. For a moment I considered how ridiculous this really was; I could easily feed myself, but I was enjoying it too much to do so, of course.

Pushing the toast against my lips, he laughed a bit, but I graciously accepted it, taking a bite off the corner of the triangular slice. Some of the peanut butter immediately stuck to the roof of my mouth, but my throat was already completely sticky, so I didn’t complain. 

Expectantly, he watched me chew for a moment before swallowing. At this point, I really  _ did  _ want water, but I wasn’t about to stand up and get some. “How is it?” Teruteru asked excitedly.

I often got too caught up in the moment and forgot the real reason we did this every day: I was essentially Teruteru’s personal taste tester for any catering orders he received or new items for his family restaurant’s menu. Still, there was no reason for him to feed me… that just added to the fun of it, I supposed.

“Fantastic, as always,” I complimented, almost jokingly. “My compliments to the chef.”

He laughed and leaned up to kiss me chastely. He licked his lips for a moment after pulling away. “Yes, it certainly does taste good.”

“So, can I taste that bacon now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my little fic! Let me know if you guys are interested in my other fics that are... less embarrassing, and I’ll share my username. Someday I’ll write a better version of this. Okay, I’m super tired and I’m gonna go sleep now... bye. I always appreciate any feedback! <3


End file.
